


Masquermaid

by HonkingHonkFriend



Series: Masquermaids [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ampora's are just normal ol' humans, Humanstuck, I'm trying to make a happy thing, Makara's are Mermaids, Mermaidstuck, Non-binary character, Nonbinary Gamzee, Other, Vantas' are humans too, but don't get your hopes up, but they're friends of the Makara's, sooner or later it'll end up sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonkingHonkFriend/pseuds/HonkingHonkFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>masquerade<br/>ˌmɑːskəˈreɪd,ˌmas-/<br/>noun<br/>plural noun: masquerades<br/>1.<br/>a false show or pretence.</p><p>verb<br/>3rd person present: masquerades</p><p>mermaid<br/>ˈməːmeɪd/<br/>noun<br/>a mythical sea creature with the head and trunk of a woman and the tail of a fish, conventionally depicted as beautiful and with long flowing golden hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquermaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Radioactive_Synesthesia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Radioactive_Synesthesia), [Timyum](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Timyum), [Daedalusdavinci](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Daedalusdavinci).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan goes fishing with big brother Cronus and Dadscar at basically 5 in the morning after Cronus wakes him up.  
> After two hours, his father goes below deck to make something to eat, and Cronus is too busy passing out, leaving Eridan bored to stare out at sea.  
> Do you know how boring it is to not be able to go for a swim when there's nothing to do? It's even worse when some weirdo is swimming at 5 who knows and way too far away from shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a fic for everyone on here&Tumblr for putting up with my nonsense sadstuck.

Moving to Australia was not Eridan's idea of 'a great move', but see, his dad, figured it'd be good for their business. And Cronus didn't seem too bothered, what with the possibility of getting together with people, what's even his problem?  
Ugh.

Well, at least they live near the beach, so that's a pro. Eridan jumps in his seat as Cronus slaps his shoulder to wake his younger brother up. "C'mon Eri', vwake the fuck up, you knowv dad vwants you to come alone fishing vwith us this morning." Cronus states as he slaps Eridan's cheek yet again before opening the blinds. The younger grabs his glasses and stares at the clock on his bedstand.  
"Fuckin' Christ it's not ewen 7, the damn sun's not ewen out for cod's sake." Eridan whined, pulling the blanket back over his head. Looking back at his younger brother, Cronus sighed. Figuring there was no other way to get the grumpy German out, he grabbed the blanket and yanked- hard.  
"Vwake the fuck up and get ready to go." Cronus said, pulling the blanket away with him as he went to his room, presumably to put his hair back to it's 'beauty'.

Not too long later, Eridan crawled out of bed and pulled on his sweater and long pants. It was Spring, it couldn't be too hot yet. Besides, there was ice on the windows. He'll be fine going out like that. He pulled on his striped pants and brushed his hair quickly. After grabbing the necessities, he ran downstairs, only to see Cronus eating breakfast, his father already done eating.  
"It's gud to see you Eridan." He grumbled from the sink. "Hurry up and eat you damn breakfast so ve can go," he added before turning to Cronus. "Cronus, I'll be vaiting in ze car, get your rods vhen Eridan's done eating do ve can go." He basically ordered, getting a nod from Cronus.  
Eridan sat down and stared at the bowl of brown cereal in front of him. "Wwhat the fuck is this?" He asked.  
"Something called 'Coco pops', it's basically Choco Krispies." Cronus explained, continued to basically swallow his cereal. Seemingly satisfied with that answer, Eridan quickly began to eat too. What? He was hungry, plus knowing his dad, he would have to eat as much now, they're going to be out at sea for at least an hour or two.

When he was finally done eating, Cornus informed him to grab some extra clothes for warmth, even if they were in Australia now. Eridan, of course, obliged. Seeing as Cronus and his father had already taken many fishing trips despite their being in Australia only for three weeks. Not even a damn month yet and they'd gone on a lot of fishing trips. Well, it's understandable, because that's basically their family's job. Fishing. Not the most fun job, but it's nice to be able to get away from others. Besides, you have the good thing of being able to swim- as long as you stay away from the rods, of course. No one wants to become a human fish. Basically a mermaid.  
If they were real. Which they aren't. Unless you're talking about Australians again, y'know, those mermaid tails that you can buy and wear while swimming? Yeah, those.

After running upstairs and grabbing his scarf, Eridan ran back downstairs and into the garage, running into Cronus and almost knocking him over. "Shit Eri', vwatch vwhere you're going, I havwe to get this to dad so vwe can go." Cronus said, handing Eridan a couple of fishing rods and telling him to go put it in the boat instead of the car. It was probably easier than putting it in the car.

Once all the fishing gear had been placed in the car their father ordered Eridan to sit in the car, while Cronus hitched himself up onto the boat. "Wwhy's Cro' gettin' in the boat?" Eridan asked, buckling himself up. His father was already buckled and ready to go, although waited for Cronus.  
"Vell, ve need somevun to vatch the rods so zat zey don't fall out, understand?" His father explained. "So, Cronus usually vatches zem." He added. Eridan nodded in understanding as they waited for Cronus' thumbs up, which was when his dad began driving.

It was about two hours when they finally managed to get the boat in the water, the car parked, and drove the boat out to their normal fishing spot. Cronus seemed excited enough, their father, well, he was a hard nut to crack about emotions, but he was probably looking forward to fishing, he loved fishing back in Germany. Eridan however, ehhh… he wasn't looking forward to it. He hated fishing. It was cold, and a waste of space, if he could swim, yeah, he'd do it, but it was like 6 am in spring, only crazy idiots or those in swimming competitions would be swimming at this time of day and in this weather.

Two hours later, and they'd caught a fair amount of fish- enough to fill about five buckets. Apparently Cronus threw a couple rocks in the big fish container a week ago and broke it, so they have to wait until it can get fixed.  
By now, Cronus had begun to doze off on his chair while listening to his music. How his feet were tapping, it was most likely some song from Cobra Starship, or that other band… Mindless Self Indulgence? Whatever, both are good enough candidates.  
While Cronus is being a lazy asshole, down in the lower deck is dad making himself a so-called 'lovely' sandwich (usually said sandwiches included 3 types of fish, always including beetroot in it. Who the hell even told him to put beetroot in a sandwich anyway?!). Eridan huffs, leaning against the railing and stared out to sea.  
If it weren't so cold and early, he could he out there swimming. Do you know how fun that would be? He huffed as he looked across the wide expanse of ocean from his seat before noticing- wait- was someone actually SWIMMING?! What the hell?

Eridan almost fell out of his chair as he stood up quickly. He rubbed his eyes and blinked. Yep, some nut-job was out there swimming, and it didn't take them too long before they noticed Eridan staring. The figure dove under water and disappeared, leaving Eridan to stare at the rippling water. "Wwhat the cod wwas that…" he mumbled to himself. He stared at the spot before the person re-appeared at the side of the boat. Of course, this scared the hell out of Eridan, yet the German kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to wake the sleeping Cronus. "Wwhat the hell?! Are you insane?" Eridan hissed at the grinning idiot underneath him. Their skin looked like it was smiling, it made their actual smile even larger than it was. Vitiligo was a strange condition.  
"Insane? Nah man, just going out for a motherfucking swim." They drawled, leaning on their arms, which leaned against the cold of the metal boat.  
"It's fuckin' eight degrees. No one swwims at 6 in the mornin' in eight degree weather- not ewen in Germany." Eridan responded with a scowl, to which, they got a shrug in response, closely followed by an extended arm.  
"The name's Gamzee Makara, pleasure to be motherfucking meeting you." Gamzee said, smiling even wider, if it was even possible. Hesitantly, Eridan shook hands with the Australian, shaking at the frozen hand in his.  
"Eridan Ampora. Do you need a towwel or somethin'? You're about as freezin' as Cro' wwhen he goes out to the snoww." Eridan said, motioning to one of the near-by towels, only to be quickly denied.  
"Nah bro, I'm perfectly fine. 'Sides, Karkat said I gotta watch what I borrow." Gamzee chuckled, smiling at Eridan.  
"Karkat?"  
"Yeah, motherfucker's my bestest bro ever." Gamzee said with a nod. "Welp, I'll see you later, Dad'll be all kinds motherfucking pissed if I'm not home soon."  
"A course, I knoww wwhat it's like wwith father's. Mine made me go fishin' wwith him and Cro." Eridan groaned in annoyance.  
"Well, if you didn't come, we mightn't've met brother, see you!" Gamzee promptly waved and slipped under water. Eridan blinked as he saw what looked like a tail, before disregarding it as those tails that you can swim with.

Eridan simply slumped back in his chair and looked at his four fishing rods, sighing softly as he waited for some damn fish to come around and get rid of the boredom.

———————

Swimming around so early in the morning is amazing. It's beautiful, and feels good, and there's not much need to be careful from humans. Well, there is that one boat that's been coming out early as a motherfucker lately, but it's not much a problem. They're just humans fishing for a living.

Humans are funny really, and they're cool. Gamzee should know, their best friend's a human. Even though their dad was pissed off with that at first, he eventually warmed up to Karkat. So it's all great, everyone's happy, and life? Well, life is a wicked miracle that constantly amazes Gamzee. Especially human things. Karkat's got this weird thing he calls a 'hair brush'. It makes no sense, why bother brushing your hair when it'll only mess up again? Apparently humans don't think like that. Oh well. Karkat tried to brush their hair once too, but it didn't end up too well, what with Gamzee needing to get their father to help out with getting the brush out of their tangled hair.

This morning was just like any other morning. The sun was just over the horizon, and the clouds were blocking out any major light. It was so nice and peaceful. The land birds could be faintly heard from the shore, if you listened hard enough, that is. It's easy to not hear things, while out at sea, that's why you always have to listen.

The morning swim was beautiful as always, and the boat was over where it usually was. Except this time there was a figure staring at Gamzee. They grinned and quickly dove underwater to get closer. But said feat wasn't extremely easy, the fishing lines were in the way, so they had to go fairly deep to avoid the fishing hooks and any potential injuries. Once they managed to avoid the hooks, Gamzee re-emerged from under the water, smiling up at the landdwealler above.  
"Wwhat the hell?!"

The conversation was fairly short, what with Gamzee hearing footsteps coming up from below deck- that could be a bad thing. So, they smiled before ducking under water and swimming deep down. This time, they avoiding surfacing and went down to their home, laughing happily. When their brother Kurloz swam over and tilted his head, Gamzee laughed more.  
"You sound like some merchild who just got the best motherfucking candy possible." Kurloz commented gruffly.  
"Hehe, you could motherfucking say that bro," Gamzee said happily, twiddling their thumbs together. Kurloz stared at them dumbfounded.  
"No." He stated, only getting a giggle from Gamzee. "No Gamzee, _no_." Kurloz said firmly, staring down at their giggly sibling. "Gamzee at least get to know them first!" Kurloz growled, before swimming off to do Messiahs know what.


End file.
